


Lesbians

by Josselin



Series: Laurent Is a Girl [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, Deception, F/F, F/M, Laurent is a girl, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: When Damen was about to turn thirty, Laurent made the mistake of asking Damen what he wanted for his birthday when he was post-coital and not entirely there.“Damen,” she said. “What do you want for your birthday?”“Lesbians,” Damen said.





	Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seek_The_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/gifts).



When Damen was about to turn thirty, Laurent made the mistake of asking Damen what he wanted for his birthday when he was post-coital and not entirely there.

“Damen,” she said. “What do you want for your birthday?”

“Lesbians,” Damen said.

Laurent looked at Auguste. Auguste looked back at her. “Lesbians,” Auguste mouthed.

“I guess we could hire some?” said Auguste.

“We don’t need to pay for sex,” said Laurent. 

That was the beginning of a fight between Auguste and Laurent regarding which of them was better at picking up women at bars. 

Auguste’s primary argument was that he was obviously better at this than Laurent and had picked up objectively many more women than Laurent had.

Laurent countered that just because she _hadn’t_ didn’t mean she _couldn’t_ , which escalated the argument somewhat, and anyway, they ended up at a bar.

This was Damen’s birthday present, so Laurent said he should pick. 

Damen pointed a blonde woman standing by herself at the bar. She was probably a couple years older than Laurent, a couple inches shorter, and her hair a couple shades darker.

Laurent stood up and straightened her shoulders. “Okay,” she said. “Here goes.”

She could hear Damen and Auguste talking behind her as she approached the bar. “Chill out,” Auguste was saying, “She’s not going to be able to do it.”

Laurent was still feeling annoyed with Auguste. They’d been arguing about who was better at picking up women as they prepared to go out, which had blended into an argument about Laurent’s makeup--which Auguste didn’t like--and while normally Laurent was significantly accommodating of Auguste’s neuroses, she didn’t feel like being nice to him while they were arguing, so she’d refused to change her lipstick and that was pissing him off more.

So she started slow. She slid up to the bar next to the woman Damen had picked out and ordered a drink from the bartender. After a moment she met the woman next to her’s eyes and kind of smiled hi, like anyone would to a stranger that they were next to and pressed too close to in a crowded bar.

The woman next to her was quiet, so Laurent started easy. “How’s your drink?”

“Fine.”

“Do you think the bartender is hot?”

There were two bartenders, one man and one woman, and it was obvious in how the woman glanced between them that she wasn’t sure who Laurent was talking about. Laurent kept her eyes on the woman. She was hot, in kind of a doe-eyed submissive way. If you were into that.

The woman swallowed. “Yes.”

“I’m Laurent,” Laurent said, offering her hand.

The woman took it. Her handshake was weak. “Lykaios.”

“Dating a bartender would be great,” said Laurent. “Come home, ‘Hi baby,’ drink in your hand already.”

Lykaios nodded.

“Men are the worst,” said Laurent. 

Lykaios nodded again. Laurent had the sense that Lykaios would already basically agree with anything she said. This was too easy. 

“I actually went out with a guy who complained my lipstick was the wrong shade,” said Laurent. “Can you believe that?”

“Did he turn out to be gay?” said Lykaios. 

Laurent was starting to really like Lykaios. 

“Probably,” Laurent said, thinking vindictive thoughts at Auguste.

“I think your lipstick looks good,” said Lykaios staunchly.

“Thank you!” said Laurent. 

“What kind is it?” said Lykaios, which led Laurent to take it out of her tiny purse, show it to her new friend, and then, when she caught Auguste giving her the finger from across the bar, to offer to put it on Lykaios. 

“I think this shade would look really good on you,” she said, and Lykaios was agreeable, pursing her lips into a pretty pout for Laurent to apply it. 

“That looks so good,” Laurent told Lykaios. “Men are ridiculous.” She took a sip of her drink. “Oh!” she said, “Are you meeting someone?”

Lykaios blushed a little. 

Laurent pressed on. “Men are so worthless,’ she said. “They don’t even know how to appreciate a woman and buy them a drink.”

That was a cue, and Auguste took it, hauling Damen by the arm over to talk to them. “Ladies,” said Auguste, nodding at each of them. “Can I buy you two another drink?”

Laurent looked at Lykaios, and then made a show of looking over Auguste and Damen. Damen smiled at her. His dimples were showing.

“All right,” Laurent said.

Auguste ordered another round. The women turned around on their barstools to talk to Damen and Auguste. 

Auguste introduced himself and his “friend.”

Auguste then proceeded to use a bunch of ridiculous cliched lines, as though women actually fell for that. Laurent was smirking inside.

“My friend here,” he gestured at Damen, “is really into blondes.”

Lykaios blushed a little.

“Your friend has good taste,” said Laurent archly. 

Damen was beaming. It was good Auguste wasn’t letting him talk or he’d ruin it for sure.

They only talked for a short while before Auguste suggested that they all go to his hotel room. 

“All of us?” said Laurent.

Auguste nodded, pointing at all four of them. “All four of us.”

Laurent raised her eyebrows, feigning surprise.

“I have to go the bathroom,” Lykaios announced.

“I’ll come with you,” Laurent said. 

In the bathroom, Lykaios was all wide-eyed excitement. “Oh my god!”

Laurent matched her, taking her hands and squealing. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” she said. “Do you think we should--”

“They’re so hot,” said Lykaios.

“What if they--” Laurent trailed off meaningfully, like a practical girl. 

“They seem so nice,” said Lykaios. 

This was too easy, Laurent thought again. 

Auguste had settled their tab while they were in the bathroom, and when they came out and nodded their agreement, he led the way to the door. 

“It’s this way,” he said, gesturing unnecessarily. Laurent had been with him when they had walked over, after all. But she kept her eyes wide and walked that direction, and when Auguste put an arm around her reflexively, she looked up at him with big eyes and then deliberately stepped a little bit closer.

Next to her, Damen was smiling at Lykaios. Lykaios took a step closer to Damen, and Damen put his hand gently on her back. 

Once they were in the hotel room, Laurent’s clothes came off first. She let Auguste feel her up while Damen unfastened her dress, and then it fell off to the floor and she was in her panties and bra and heels. 

“You next,” Laurent told Damen, giggling, and she put her hands all over Damen’s chest, pretending to help him undo his shirt. 

“Now you,” Laurent turned to Auguste, and took his shirt off also. The two of them made a nice picture. Damen didn’t look like he was just turning thirty.

But it was his birthday. Laurent turned her attention back on Lykaios. She walked up close to her. “Should I unzip your dress?” she offered. 

Lykaios nodded.

Laurent stood behind Lykaios and took her time. She brushed Lykaios’s hair softly over her shoulder so it wouldn’t get caught in the zipper, and then she took the zipper delicately in her fingers and slid it down slowly. The strap of her dress fell off her shoulder as she was unzipped and her bra strap became visible. It was pink. 

Laurent followed Auguste’s usual strategy and used her voice. “Oh your skin is so soft,” she told Lykaios. “And your bone structure is so delicate!” she touched Lykaios’s shoulder blade. “And these beauty marks!” she trailed her finger softly over an arrangement of three moles on Lykaios’s shoulder.

Lykaios shivered a little bit at her touch, and, because Lykaios was in front of her, Laurent was free to shoot Auguste a vicious triumphant expression over Lykaios’s shoulder. 

Laurent’s underwear was black. Auguste had picked it out--not that day, since they’d been fighting, but in general he liked to approve Laurent’s shopping purchases--and so it was tasteful and expensive and understated and of course it matched.

Lykaios also matched, so she’d been planning to hook up when she went out, and she was wearing a pale pink. Lykaios was more rounded than Laurent herself, curved where Laurent was angular.

Lykaios was also wearing a necklace hanging down between her breasts. Laurent helped her to take it off, undoing the clasp at the back of her neck. She dropped the necklace then, how clumsy, and it spilled down Lykaios’s chest and fell into her bra cup. 

“Oh no,” said Laurent, reaching for it. Then she pretended to realize what she was doing and took her hand back, eyes wide. There was some awkward giggling. They got the necklace off and into Lykaios’s purse, and Laurent just continued with the compliments. Lykaios’s nails were so nice! They looked so good! Laurent touched her fingers. 

Lykaios got into the spirit and started to compliment Laurent in return. Pretty girls being supportive, Laurent thought. Damen was probably about to die of joy.

Damen was sitting on the bed, and he encouraged the two of them to join him by patting the wide open space. 

“I would--” his voice was low and deep, like he was confiding a secret. “--really like to see you two kiss.”

Laurent gave a startled gasp and a little giggle. “Why would we do that?” she said, coy.

Damen just smiled. “I’ll kiss him,” he gestured to Auguste. “And you can watch.”

Lykaios seemed interested in that. Laurent looked over at her, a question in her eyes, though she already knew Lykaios was going to agree. 

Lykaios nodded.

“Okay,” she told Damen.

“You go first,” Damen said. 

There was some more giggling from both Laurent and Lykaios, as though what they were doing was very silly, and then Laurent leaned in toward Lykaios and gave her the shortest, most chaste peck on the lips ever.

She pulled away, giggled again, and looked over at Damen.

Damen smiled. “Do it again.”

Laurent swallowed, opened her eyes wide, and then turned back to Lykaios. She leaned in again, then, ostentatiously fluttered her eyes closed before their lips met. It was more lingering, the second time, though still close-mouthed. 

Laurent stayed close, after their lips pressed together, and then she touched her lips to Lykaios’s cheek, also, and then back to her lips again, and then pressed them together again, lingering.

When Laurent could sense that Lykaios was just about to open her mouth and get really into it, Laurent pulled away.

She looked at Damen. “Your turn.”

Damen laughed, but he half-turned on the bed to kiss Auguste willingly enough.

“Wait,” Laurent objected, scrambling around on the bed. “We couldn’t see. Do it again.”

Damen kissed Auguste again. He wasn’t just closed-lips. He was full on making out with Auguste, with tongue, his hand on Auguste’s neck.

He stopped. “Your turn.”

Lykaios was getting into it. She leaned toward Laurent, this time, and went for an open-mouthed kiss. Laurent made a little appreciative noise.

They traded kisses for three or four more rounds. Laurent had seen Damen and Auguste kiss hundreds of times. Maybe thousands of times. But she still liked seeing it. She always liked seeing it. She liked it best when it was real, when they were close-eyed and grasping and desperate to just meet each other however they could and found each other’s mouths. But she liked this performance also, them making out for her benefit.

After they had been trading for a while, Laurent pretended to be very taken with Lykaios and their making out. “Your lips are so soft,” she said, touching them with her finger and leaning in again. “You don’t have any stubble! It’s so different than kissing a man!”

“Is it better?” said Damen.

Laurent didn’t look over at him, still keeping her eyes on Lykaios. “I can taste your lipstick,” she said. “My lipstick! And it tastes good,” she said, just to piss Auguste off.

Of course eventually Auguste became impatient to move things along. He seemed a bit off somehow, to Laurent. It was characteristic of him to want to move things along, but she sensed something else. He’d been weird ever since Damen had wanted lesbians and they had talked about finding someone else to join them, and he’d been especially weird since they’d made it to the hotel, and Laurent suspected that he was jealous. 

She wasn’t sure who of. Auguste might want to take Lykaios off by himself, or he might want to squirrel Laurent away where she couldn’t prove to him that she was way better at picking up girls (he’d just have to live with that), or he might be mad that Damen wanted something for his birthday that Auguste couldn’t directly give him. Maybe all of those.

Since Auguste was being weird, Laurent turned her attention toward him, and he looked at her. She liked how he looked when he looked at her. She always liked him looking at her. It might have been why she tolerated his ridiculous fussing about her hair and her clothes and her goddamn lipstick, though she was still wearing the shade he didn’t like and he had the satisfied expression in his eyes looking at her anyway.

Laurent suspected that Auguste was operating something on autopilot, because instead of trying to arrange Damen’s fantasy--it was Damen’s birthday they were celebrating--Auguste suggested anal. 

Laurent’s back was to Lykaios now, looking at Auguste, so she rolled her eyes at him. Get with the program! And she started a stream of protests. “Oh!” she feigned surprise with her voice. “Why do you want to do that? Isn’t it dirty? I’ve never--”

Auguste started pouring on charm. Laurent had to objectively admit it was fairly convincing. He was full of compliments about her ass, and she even believed half of them. 

Laurent looked over to Damen and Lykaios, as though she were uncertain and still deciding.

Damen smiled supportively.

Lykaios said softly, “You can always stop if you don’t like it.” She was really too good to be true.

Auguste had moved close enough to her to touch her. His hands were warm on her arms, and down her back, and then caressing her over her underwear. It was more intimate than they usually were before either of them had all their clothes off. He touched her crotch through her panties. “You’re wet, thinking about it,” said Auguste. 

“But I’ve never--” said Laurent.

He leaned in to drag his lips along her neck, and then, without asking, went for the clasp on her bra and slid it off of her while he nipped at her earlobe.

The “virgin” game wasn’t new to them; she and Auguste played it often at his instigation. She had understood what he wanted, the first time Auguste had said, “Do the virgin thing,” and had immediately widened her eyes and parted her lips slightly and looked up at him through her eyelashes and he’d smiled in satisfaction. They did it often enough that it became shortened to just “Do the thing,” and she knew what he was asking.

Laurent liked acting, and she liked Auguste coaxing her the way he did in this particular game. It was a way to engage him in extended foreplay, slowly convincing her to shed her clothes and to let him touch her in new places. Under her underwear? But no one had ever--oh! Oh!

The culmination of the game was always Auguste fucking her, where, Laurent understood, her role was to talk about how _big_ it felt. Some protests about how it wasn’t going to fit never went amiss. Men were so easy. 

She had certainly had Damen as an audience before as well. It wasn’t a game Damen would ask for, particularly, but he went along with it agreeably enough if Auguste suggested it, and tried--as he always did with roleplay, bless him--the best he could to act whatever part she and Auguste outlined for him. 

So the game wasn’t new, but having a new audience was different. Laurent kept her eyes on Lykaios as Auguste fingered her, and then, thinking of Damen, who was still watching and idly caressing Lykaios’s arm, she reached for Lykaios’s hand and held it, like she just wanted some extra reassurance for this new experience.

Laurent turned to check and insist that Auguste was wearing a condom, for realism in their roleplay but really mainly to annoy her brother. Lykaios nodded approvingly. 

Auguste was full of praise as he pushed in, and Laurent made a little noise and tried to look both determined and uncertain simultaneously, and Lykaios started echoing Auguste’s praise as well. “That’s so good,” she told Laurent earnestly. “I’m so impressed.”

Laurent blinked at her. “Yes?” she said.

“Yes,” Lykaios cooed. “You’re doing so good! Do you like it?”

“I...think so,” said Laurent.

“See, how fun to try something new,” Lykaios said, and then she said, “I’ll help you,” and Laurent had no idea what that meant, but apparently it meant Lykaios was going to move closer to her on the bed and finger her nipple.

Lykaios was with the program. Laurent could work with this. She made more encouraging gaspy noises as Lykaios touched her gently, her fingers feather-light. Lykaios started first with her breasts, lingering on the nipple but exploring around it as well in larger and larger circles. 

Then her hands started to move down Laurent’s stomach, which was sensitive and enticing, and Laurent made her noises even more encouraging. Auguste apparently felt that she was squirming too much based on Lykaios’s touch and tugged her back hard onto his cock, which caused Laurent to suppress a moan and Lykaios to frown slightly at his roughness, but she kept her gentle teasing going.

How far down was Lykaios going to go, Laurent wondered. Was she heading down all the way to Laurent’s clit? Or to touch where she was joined with Auguste? She seemed almost too innocent for that, and yet she was currently cooing at Laurent about how Laurent took it up the ass so well, so she was perhaps less innocent than Laurent thought.

Lykaios did indeed make it down to Laurent’s clit. Laurent gave a real moue of surprise at her first touch, and then arched a little back against Auguste’s hold. 

Lykaios looked smug, and touched Laurent’s clit a bit more firmly.

Laurent took in a breath sharply. She loved the feeling of the pressure Auguste inside of her at this angle put on her g-spot and having her clit touched gently at the same time. 

Laurent realized with the surprise that she was actually relatively close to coming, and then, that seemed like a good idea, and she considered it more seriously, shifting slightly against Auguste and trying to encourage Lykaios. “Oh!” she said.

“Do you like it?” said Lykaios. 

“Oh!” Laurent said.

“Do you think you’ll try anal again?” said Lykaios. “When men want to?”

“I don’t know,” Laurent said, feigning reluctance. 

“You seem very wet,” said Lykaios, her fingers slick. 

“No,” said Laurent.

Lykaios cocked her head at Laurent a little. 

“Are you going to come?” said Lykaios.

Damn, she was more clever than Laurent kept giving her credit. “No,” Laurent lied.

Lykaios withdrew the pressure of her hand for a moment. “No,” Laurent said more genuinely, objecting, and then when her fingers returned, Laurent squirmed against them, and came, breathily still saying “No” in a nonsensical way. 

Laurent clutched at Lykaios’s hand reassuringly again, and Auguste rolled her slightly onto her stomach so he could fuck her more effectively than he had on his side behind her, and Laurent tucked a pillow under her head and held Lykaios’s hand and watched Damen move his idle caresses to Lyakios’s breasts.

It was interesting to observe her reactions. Lykaios seemed to really purr at Damen’s hands cupping and massaging her breasts, his fingers pebbling her nipples. Which was interesting because Laurent found touches on her breasts not especially more interesting than touches on any other part of her, and when Auguste or Damen lingered there she considered it more because men were obsessed with breasts than because it was inherently very interesting. Lykaios seemed to find it very pleasing. She gave a small shudder at once point against Damen that Laurent even wondered if it was a tiny orgasm. 

Auguste came, with a series of final stuttering thrusts, and he withdrew and went to deal with the condom, and Laurent got back to the plan, which was that this was Damen’s birthday anyway, and also she wanted to try something she’d never done before. She crawled a little across the bed to be closer to Lykaios, and then she peeled Lykaios’s pink panties down her legs. Lykaios didn’t object, and then Laurent parted Lykaios’s legs a little bit so she could be between them, and then she leaned in. 

She could hear Damen groaning in appreciation, and Lykaios made warm noise as well. Laurent felt determined. Lykaios had managed to get her off relatively quickly, touching her, and even though she’d had an advantage because Laurent was also being fucked, Laurent felt determined that she could get Lykaios off as well.

She didn’t think this would be that difficult; she had a lot of experience receiving that she could draw on. She took advantage of knowing Damen’s routine quite well, and followed his usual approach. She tasted Lykaios first, and then spent some time focusing her tongue on Lykaios’s clit, and then teased a bit with her lips.

Lykaios’s hands flew to her head as she was doing this, and at first Laurent didn’t really even notice that they were intertwined in her hair. It tugged a little when she lifted her head up to look into Lykaios’s eyes and see how she was doing, and she realized that Lykaios had been holding her hair for some minutes and she hadn’t realized. That was new. 

She leaned back in and paid more attention to it. Lykaios’s pushes and pulls on her head felt more like her being in the rhythm and appreciating Laurent’s work than someone forcing her mouth or taking her out of control, and Laurent noted that she didn’t seem to mind it, and then moved on with her explorations. 

She continued following Damen’s playbook and started to use her fingers as well. She touched Lykaios’s clit with her forefinger, and then moved it down to trace her opening, and then slid a finger inside of her to appreciate how warm and wet she was when she leaned back in with her tongue. 

There was some kind of fuss happening on the other part of the bed, and Laurent looked up, curious. 

Damen and Lykaios had shifted positions, apparently so that Lykaios could rest her head on Damen’s thigh and use one of her hands freed from Laurent’s hair to take his cock into her mouth.

Laurent was distracted for a moment by watching. Damen was being polite, and his hands were nowhere near Lykaios’s head. Lykaios had to open her mouth enormously wide, to take Damen’s cock inside her mouth. Damen was so big. Damen was watching his cock between her lips, and then he looked over at Laurent, and met her eyes, and smiled encouragingly, and Laurent smiled back at him, mouthed, “Happy Birthday!” and leaned back in to get Lykaios off.

She thought for a bit about it as a performance. What would make for the best angle for Damen. What noises would Damen most like to hear. But then she ended up more into it. She liked the feeling that she was turning Lykaios on, that she was causing Lykaios to lose control and move a little against her mouth, and that she was getting Lykaios off. She felt powerful, and also intrigued. Was making women squirt really as hard as Damen said it was? Maybe he had exaggerated. There was no harm in trying--

Laurent was slightly disappointed that her exploration inside Lykaios with her fingers seemed to show that Lykaios was less sensitive to g-spot massage than Laurent herself. Hm. Laurent cataloged that with the other differences she’d observed, like how Lykaios really liked having her breasts touched. And she seemed--if her noises were an indication--to really like sucking Damen’s cock. 

Laurent had very mixed feelings about that. She didn’t even always like thinking about her feelings about it. It was hot, objectively. She liked watching when Auguste went down on Damen. She was impressed by how Lykaios was doing it. She just. Didn’t always. Didn't usually. Want to do that herself. 

Laurent felt quite proud of herself when Lykaios pulled off of Damen’s cock to come with breathy gasping cries on Laurent’s fingers, and she understood, suddenly, the urge Damen always had to get her off again, because she had the sense that if she just kept going, she could definitely wring a second orgasm out of Lykaios, and it was so tempting to do that.

Damen’s cock was wet with spit and hard and Laurent’s eyes were on it and that was kind of tempting also, in a way that Laurent didn’t usually think about, to push Lykaios aside and suck Damen herself, and Laurent took a kneeling step across the bed, thinking about it while Lykaios panted, but then when Laurent was in front of Damen she reached for his cock with her hand, instead, and jerked him off until he came, spurting on her hand and a bit on her thigh and a drop on Lykaios’s breast.

Damen pulled her in close, after he came, her on one side of him and Lykaios on the other. Auguste was on the other side of the bed, watching. 

Laurent relaxed for a moment, enjoying it, ignoring how Auguste looked vaguely uncomfortable on the other side of the bed, and then she started to feel a bit itchy herself. She didn’t want to act, anymore, somehow. And she didn’t want to share Damen’s embrace with Lykaios anymore. She wanted to curl up on top of Damen’s chest in the way she felt entitled and have both of his hands on her. She kind of wanted Lykaios to leave.

That wasn’t the game, she told herself, and instead, she got up and went across the room to get her toothbrush out of her suitcase to brush her teeth.

“What are you doing?” said Lykaios, watching Laurent dig through her suitcase.

Laurent raised her head, suddenly realizing she’d made a mistake.

“Do you have a--” she turned to Auguste, trying to recover.

It was too late. “Do you all--know each other?” said Lykaios.

None of them rushed to answer that.

Lykaios sat up. “Is this some kind of trick?” She found her underwear at the bottom of the bed and pulled it back on. 

“No trick,” said Damen. “Just having fun.” His voice was gentle. That was good, Laurent thought. It was hard to stay mad at Damen. He should definitely be the one to explain. She was still standing naked next to her suitcase with her toothbrush in her hand.

“I’m leaving,” said Lykaios, putting her bra back on and reaching for her dress.

Damen made appropriate sad noises. “Do you want me to call you a cab?”

She shook her head and pulled her dress on over her head. Damen zipped her up the back, and she took her purse and walked out with her shoes in her hand, without looking back. 

The door closed. The three of them waited a beat.

“Whoops,” Damen offered.

Laurent didn’t say anything. Auguste was going to say something cutting, she thought. He was going to tell her that she ruined the game or that--he didn’t say anything either. He reached for his pants, which were beside the bed, and took something out of his pocket, and then reached over for Damen’s hand and put Damen’s wedding ring back on. 

Damen yawned and acted like this was totally normal. 

It was charming to Laurent, somehow, that Damen had probably forgotten he was wearing it until they arrived at the bar, and then Auguste had taken it into his pocket, and that Auguste wanted it back on Damen as soon as Lykaios was out the door. Auguste was so transparent sometimes.

Laurent paid a bit more attention to her brother.

He had the vaguely stressed expression he had sometimes, when something ridiculous was bothering him but he was trying not to act as crazy as he actually was. Laurent thought about things from his perspective for a moment. He was probably jealous, and had some ridiculous worry that Laurent and Damen were going to turn out to be really into picking up women together and going to leave him, and also the bed and Laurent were covered in bodily fluids which was probably driving him a bit bonkers.

She took pity on him, and sat down next to him on the bed, and took his hand. She touched the finger where his wedding ring would go, if he wore it as much as Damen wore his.

“What if,” she said, “we take a shower, and then we go down to the bar, and have a drink while we call housekeeping to change the sheets and remake the bed.”

Auguste looked over at her gratefully.

Damen spoke up from the other side of the bed. “Or we could just go home,” he said. Laurent looked over at him. She wasn’t sure how much of Auguste’s craziness Damen noticed, sometimes. They were married, it wasn’t like Damen could be completely oblivious, but he wasn’t always as attuned to Auguste as she was, she thought, but then sometimes he did something--

“Do you want to drive?” Laurent said. “I thought we would drive tomorrow morning--”

“I’m good to drive now,” said Damen. He was really the sweetest, Laurent thought.

“After a shower?” said Auguste, and Laurent took his hand to her lips and kissed it, leading him off to the bathroom.


End file.
